


Time & Memories

by GaeilgeRua



Series: Scríofa ag Rua [19]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Amnesia, Canon Divergence - Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Crossover, Crossover Pairings, F/M, Memory Loss, Mistaken Identity, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Post-Battle of Hogwarts, Potion Brewing (Harry Potter), Temporary Amnesia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:15:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27315382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GaeilgeRua/pseuds/GaeilgeRua
Summary: Harry needs perfect time to help Natasha recover from a mission gone wrong. Will she trust a man she can't remember to get her memory back?
Relationships: Harry Potter/Natasha Romanov (Marvel)
Series: Scríofa ag Rua [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1965694
Comments: 4
Kudos: 32
Collections: 31 Days of Writing Challenge - Fall 2020, Cast the Dice 2020, Ladies of Marvel Bingo 2020, RAREHPBINGO





	Time & Memories

**Author's Note:**

  * For [xxDustNight88](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxDustNight88/gifts).



> Day 29 of 31 Days of Writing Challenge, Rare HP Bingo, Ladies of Marvel Bingo, Wizarding Crossover Connection Cast the Dice 2020, and a prompt that started it all from xxDustNight88.
> 
> 31 Days: October 29th-An AU  
> Rare HP Bingo square G2: Mistaken Identity  
> Ladies of Marvel Bingo square E4: Amnesia  
> WCC CtD trope Mistaken Identity  
> Prompt and pairing from xxDustNight88: Midnight approached and Harry Potter/Natasha Romanov
> 
> I cannot thank Squarepeg72 enough for her help with reading this over. If there are any errors, they are my own.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own anything or anyone recognizable from the HP world or the MCU. I am not making any money off of this.

Coming to, Natasha shifted in the bed she had been sleeping in. Her muscles ached as if she had been lying in the same position for too long. But the ache was nothing compared to throbbing in her head. It felt as if she had taken one too many hits to the head from Bruce’s alter ego. Speaking of her coworker, she noticed movement out of the corner of her eye and looked to her left to see him working on an experiment. She slowly sat up. “Bruce?”

The man didn’t turn around, but a voice on the other side of the bed she was laying on spoke up, “Over here.” It was gruff, and when Natasha looked, she was confused by what she saw.

The creature looked like Bruce, but at the same time, it looked like the Hulk. He waved to her before going back to work on his own experiment.

“What’s going on?”

This time it was the man at the table who spoke. “You were injured in our most recent mission. One of the people we were after ended up being a witch and hit you with a spell that sent you across the room and through the window to land on the street below. I was able to mend your broken bones easily enough, but the potion to return your memories takes much longer and has to be administered at a specific time.”

Natasha stared at the man’s back as he still hadn’t turned to face her. She didn’t recognize his voice, and his accent was unexpected. “Who are you?”

The man paused, and Natasha could hear him take a deep breath before he answered, “I’m Harry. I joined you all after The Snap.”

“The Snap?” Confusion was etched deep into her features. “What Snap?”

“The one where Thanos won.”

That reply had her attention, and she sat up straighter on her bed. “How are we still alive if Thanos won?”

Another deep breath. He glanced to the side, giving Natasha a chance to see his profile for a split second before he turned back to his work. "We were the _lucky_ ones."

The sarcasm in his voice was obvious even to Natasha in her confused state. She watched him in silence for a few moments as he continued to work.

“What are you doing?”

“I’m working on the potion to return your memories,” he replied. “I have less than fifteen minutes to finish it so I can administer it to you on time.”

“What time is that?”

“At midnight on the second full moon after the autumnal equinox, which just so happens to be the second full moon this month. With tonight being the full moon, I’m hoping the extra boost from the Blue Moon will add to the potency to the potion. It doesn’t hurt that we have the magic of Halloween on our side either.”

Natasha noticed something in his voice as he said those words. He didn’t sound angry, so it wasn’t that; it was more like he was resigned to her questions. As if she had asked them a million times.

“I have one more question, how many times have you explained all of this since my accident?”

There was another pause before the man bowed his head and whispered, “I’ve lost track now. Too many times.”

Natasha felt as if her heart had been ripped out of her chest at the pain and sadness she heard in those quiet words.

“I’m sorry,” she whispered back.

“It’s okay, love,” he replied.

Hope surged back in her chest at what he called her, but immediately she shoved it back down. Natasha had no idea what exactly was going on, and because of that, she didn’t want to get ahead of herself. And if she was honest, she was not known for being a woman to allow herself to daydream and think about what-ifs, but something about the unknown man made her want to do just that.

A curse from behind her, had Natasha turning her focus from Harry to her friend. “Everything okay, Bruce?”

She fought to keep the grin off her face at the grumbling she heard coming from his side of the lab.

“Yes,” he replied. “I’m just going to have to restart this experiment now. My clumsy fingers got in the way as I’m still getting used to this.”

Natasha wanted to ask Bruce how he and The Hulk had merged, but she had a feeling that like Harry, it was a story she knew all too well and it was only a matter of time before she remembered. Or she hoped it was only a matter of time.

“Is there anything I can do to help you clean up?”

Bruce shook his head, but it was Harry behind her that replied, “No, he’ll have me clean it up once I’m at a stopping point on the potion for you.”

She could hear the teasing quality in his voice, so she knew there wasn’t any malice behind his words.

“Why is that?”

“This,” Harry replied.

At this, Natasha turned her attention back to Harry to see that he was holding up a stick in his hand.

Natasha was confused. “What is it?”

“My wand.” He only said those two words, but those two words did not help clear up her confusion. Harry looked over his shoulder and smiled sadly at her bewilderment. “As long as this potion works, then you’ll remember everything we’ve said tonight.”

She knew earlier she had said she only had one more question for him, but she just couldn’t help herself right now. Everything was so muddled in her brain, and she hated not knowing what was going on, particularly when it involved her.

“How much longer?”

“Just another couple of minutes,” Harry replied. “I’m just waiting for it to cool enough for you to drink it.”

“Why not wait and see if my memories come back naturally?”

“Because the doctors didn’t even try to help you, or even seemed interested and I’m not going to sit back and watch you struggle as you have these past few weeks.”

Natasha was surprised by his explanation. “Why wouldn’t doctors try and help?”

“It’s been two years since The Snap and the world is still in chaos,” Bruce explained. “According to the doctors, they had more important things to worry about.”

A growl came from Harry. “Those doctors were just lazy and out to make money in these crazy times. When I heard what they said, I channeled one of my best friends from home and started researching magical ways to restore memories. If Hermione had been here, I would have talked to her about it since she had to do the same with her parents, but I found her notes and here we are.”

There was a series of clinks as Harry tapped something together in front of him.

“It’s done.”

Natasha watched as he picked up a mug and a ladle, and seconds later, he turned around with a steaming cup in his hand. On his way over to where Natasha was still sitting, he stopped by another table and picked up a small vial.

“What’s that?”

Harry sat down in the chair next to her bed which Natasha just now noticed. He held up the mug. “This is the potion to return your memories,” and then he raised the little vial, “and this is to help with the pain of your memories returning to you.”

“I could use that right now,” she said as she nodded towards the little vial.

“I bet, but you will want it after this one,” Harry replied as he held the mug out to her.

Normally, Natasha would not take something like this from someone she didn’t know, but there was something about Harry that put her at ease. It didn’t hurt that Bruce was there with them. She took the mug.

“How do I know if the potion works?”

Harry grinned wryly. “Trust me, you’ll know.”

She raised an eyebrow. “Sounds ominous.”

He pulled the stick from earlier out from a holder she noticed was attached to his forearm. Waving it, he said, “ _Tempus_.”

Her eyes widened as the time appeared in the air between them. “What in the world?”

“Just wait, love,” Harry said. “You’ll remember soon enough.”

Natasha shook her head. “Who are you?”

Harry grasped her free hand. “You need to drink the potion. I promise everything will make sense soon, but please. Drink it.”

She hesitated for a moment.

“Please, Natalia,” Harry whispered as he squeezed her hand. “I need you to drink it all.”

Another moment’s pause before Natasha nodded. It wasn’t just anyone that she allowed to call her by her given name, add that to the sincerity in his voice and expression, and she brought the mug to her lips. As a clock somewhere behind her started to chime, she downed the contents of the cup.

It was still warm and slightly chunky, and Natasha did her best to keep drinking it all. One last swallow and Natasha barely registered Harry taking the mug from her hand as pain burst through her brain. It was worse than what she felt earlier when she woke, and she cried out as she clutched at her head. With the pain came years worth of missing memories and Natasha felt the world close in on her.

“Natasha…” She struggled to move. “Natasha, wake up…” A gentle hand caressing her cheek helped to bring her back to the land of the living.

Her eyes fluttered open. She smiled at the man hovering above her. “Hey, Harry.”

He returned her grin. “Hello, love. Welcome back.”

“How long was I out?” Natasha asked as he helped her to sit up again.

“About a half-hour,” Harry replied. “How do you feel?”

“A little groggy still, but other than that, not too bad.”

“Good. I gave you the pain potion while you were out so you wouldn’t have to deal with the initial dizziness,” Harry explained.

Natasha reached out and cupped Harry’s cheek. “Thank you.”

Harry placed his hand over hers and smiled. “Anything for you, love.”

He leaned forward and pressed his lips against her forehead. As he did so, the couple missed Bruce quietly making his exit from the lab to allow them to catch up on missed time. When he returned to the lab the next morning, he found that Harry had indeed cleaned up his failed experiment from the night before.


End file.
